


BIRTH(day)

by A_Love_Song_She_Wrote



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Birthday, Chaos, Crack fic basically, Disasters, F/M, Fire, Glitter, Kind of a meme, Pyromania, chaotic reader, shadow mephits, witch reader, witcher reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Love_Song_She_Wrote/pseuds/A_Love_Song_She_Wrote
Summary: Your friends tried their best, and you had to give them that.  Besides, fire was your thing!(Requested on tumblr)
Relationships: Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	BIRTH(day)

**Author's Note:**

> oh, wow, something other than AATY, lol

“Wizard Dad, is the Witcher distracted? Over,”

“War hammer, the Witcher is very distracted, are you sure this was a good idea?”

“Absolutely, don’t let her know what’s going on! Over!”

Douxie sighed, “Over,”

The plan was pretty simple. He was supposed to keep you distracted while the guardians of Arcadia set up a surprise party in your apartment. He could only hope that things were going well on their end because distracting you was more difficult than it seemed.

But he’d managed!

You were now helping him fight off at least twenty shadow mephits, and you were not at all focused on the fact that it was your birthday. 

He wasn’t sure how it had happened. You’d been walking through Arcadia, just vibing, when suddenly, mephits. Douxie didn’t know if that was inconvenient or not. On one hand, it was a distraction that he didn’t have to put any effort into. On the other hand, you both had to wrangle the mephits. It was, in his opinion, a draw.

“Douxie! A little help please!?”

“I’m on it!” 

He blasted a few of the mephits away from you before rushing to your side. You kicked one of them in the face before spinning around and firing a spell at two more.

“There’s too many of them, do you have a plan?”

He did have a plan, but that plan involved coming out of this unharmed and getting you back to the apartment. It was not useful against shadow mephits.

“No, just keep fighting,”

You did for a few moments more before you remembered the can of hairspray and the lighter at the bottom of your bag. Why did you have those things on your person at all times? For situations like this, of course. You were actually a little disappointed that you hadn’t thought of this earlier.

“Cover me!”

“Wait, (Y/N), what are you doing!?”

“Just trust me!” you yelled, diving for your bag and digging through it.

Douxie covered for you to the best of his ability, but he was one wizard, and there were way more than twenty mephits now. This was no longer a draw between inconvenient and otherwise, it was straight up not a good time. He was seriously wondering what ancient deity he had pissed off to have this as a distraction, or what deity you had pissed off to have this happen on your birthday. It could have been puppies. There could have been puppies in the road for you to gawk at and play with, but no. Some god out there had decided on shadow mephits.

One of the creatures jumped at you, but before Douxie had a chance to call out a warning, you spun around setting the thing on fire. The wizard was pleasantly surprised by this, although he was a bit concerned by the fact that you had the tools to craft a flamethrower on your person. Did you carry those on you all the time, or-?

You carried them on you all the time. Aside from joining to form a successful flamethrower, hairspray and lighters were just important tools to have on hand. You only used them to build flamethrowers though.

“Doux, watch out!” The wizard jumped out of the way as you turned the flames in his direction, singing the edges of his hoodie and setting the mephits around him ablaze.

You cackled with utter glee as you set fire to the world around you. To a bystander, it would be concerning, but you were having the time of your life, and Douxie was used to this. He was actually more than used to it. He’d been dating you for years, this is what he’d fallen in love with.

The fire jumped around you, seeming more alive than any other fire on the planet. It moved almost at your command and burned brighter and longer around you. It didn’t take Douxie too long to figure out that this wasn’t regular fire. It was magic fire.

When you were done, you set fire to the sky for a moment, laughing still as the flames continued their dance above you. And then, you were done.

With the mephits defeated and the fire out, you tossed the hairspray and lighter back into your bag and calmly walked over to Douxie, kissing him on the cheek, “That was the best birthday present ever. Thank you, babe!”

You sounded so sweet, and not at all like a woman who had just set fire to a bunch of monsters. 

It was pretty hot.

You made your way back to your bag, making sure everything was in its place before zipping it up. Out of earshot, Douxie spoke to someone you couldn’t have seen even if you were looking.

“Wizard Dad, we’re in the clear, send in the Witcher, over,”

“Perfect timing, Toby,”

“War Hammer!”

“Yes! Right, sorry,”

“Who were you talking to?”

Douxie nearly jumped out of his skin, “Nothing! No one! Come on, love, let’s go home,”

“Aight. Are you okay?”

“Yes, darling, never better,”

You bit your lip, looking at the singed edges of his hoodie, “Cool beans. Let’s get gone,”

He smiled at you as you spun around, heading in the direction of your home. 

To anyone else, it might just be a regular apartment, but to Douxie, and to you, it was everything. It was a place where safety was confirmed, where the two of you could be yourselves and just exist without the pressures of being known by anyone but each other. And Archie. Douxie loved living with you, spending time with you, all of it. Even if some of the towels were singed, he wouldn’t want to live with anyone else.

“Douxie? You sure you’re good, babe?”

The wizard smiled at you, “I’m more than okay, I promise,”

“Then come on,” you grabbed his hand, “Let’s go,”

Douxie was glad to follow you home.

He was less glad to open the door to your apartment to see a bit more than the towels singed.

“Oh, fuzzbuckets,”

“What? I didn’t do this?” you entered your apartment, trying to figure out who burned literally everything in your home if it wasn’t you.

“SURPRISE!!!!”

“OH MY GOD!!!” you screamed, flinging your bag in self defense. It hit Krel, knocking him out even though it didn’t hit his head. You weren’t sure how that happened, but there was no time to think about that. At the moment you were focused on the faces of your very embarrassed friends, trolls, aliens, changelings and humans, all of whom were probably responsible for burning everything in your apartment.

And it wasn’t only burnt. Behind them, a white banner hung on the wall, the word, “BIRTH” was written on it in large red letters. Someone had thrown glitter at the sign in an attempt to make it better. The glitter, however, had not stuck to the banner, instead, it coated everything in your apartment. You were pretty sure there was frosting on your ceiling.

“Happy birthday?”

“Aww, you guys!’ You exclaimed, looking around your apartment, relishing in the chaos, “Thank you so much!”

They all visibly relaxed, thankful that you weren’t mad about the mess. But why would you be? You were a witch, you could clean it. Also, fire was your thing. You were fine with a little soot.

Your eyes were wide as you took it all in, “You’re all so amazing!”

“It’s no problem at all, (Y/N),” Jim said, his nerves slipping into his voice as he scratched the back of his neck.

“You heard her guys! She’s okay with the scorch marks! Let’s party!” Toby yelled, eager to stop stressing after what had been a very tense and flammable party set-up.

And so the party began! It was pretty chill, there were many vibes, I don’t know how to describe it because I’ve been to one party in my entire life, but let’s just say it was dope. Halfway through Krel woke up, and was totally fine. Everything was going well.

And it kept going well. 

It seemed that the universe decided that a metric ton of shadow mephits and a burnt apartment were enough for one day.  
By the end of the night, you were pretty tired. You’d sent the children and trolls home at a reasonable hour because you were a pyromaniac, not an irresponsible influence.

You and Douxie used magic to clean the apartment after everyone had left.

“Are you actually okay with the burns and the glitter?”

“Okay? It literally could not be better,” you looked at Douxie, smiling brightly, “Our friends tried their best to do something nice for my birthday. Did they burn the apartment? A little, but I don’t care. It was sweet, and,” you picked up a handful of glitter, “They gave me free ammo,”

You threw the glitter at your unexpecting boyfriend, hitting him in the chest.

“Oh no, you don’t!”

The glitter fight that ensued was glorious. You both fought bravely, not stopping for anything. Your tactics were well thought out and nearly fool-proof, but alas, you were battling against the person who knew you best rendering all strategy moot. After a fierce and shiny battle, you found yourself cornered by your wizard.

“Surrender, love?”

“Never,”

Before Douxie could throw more glitter on you, you grabbed his face and kissed him. He melted into it, not noticing your hand reaching back for more glitter until it was too late.

You came away from the kiss before throwing glitter into your boyfriend’s face, giggling at the displeased look on his face. Your laughter made him crack a smile before he kissed you again.

“I love you, Doux,”

“I love you too. Happy birthday, (Y/N),”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! Please check the tumblr!


End file.
